


Heartbreakers

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Male Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, one-sided byler and past nancy/steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: “So, have you decided which ice cream do you—”“I need to talk.”(or: the one where Will needs advice and decides that Steve is the right person to ask.)





	Heartbreakers

**Author's Note:**

> season 3 left me with a lot of thoughts and i *had* to write about them. probably will write more. anyway! i hope y'all enjoy. this <3

Will’s heart was beating rapidly, and he could feel a drop of sweat running down his neck. For someone who had saved the world — more than once, even — he was way too nervous. Steve Harrington was staring at him, just like the other cashier. 

“So, have you decided which ice cream do you—”

“I need to talk.”

“Oh.” Steve seemed surprised with the request, but nodded. “Okay. Robin, can you…”

The girl rolled her eyes. “I know, I know, I’ll take the orders while you talk to the kid. Just come back soon.”

“So, what do you need me for, Byers?” Steve asked as both of them sat down. 

“I…” Will sighed. “Dustin mentioned you’re good at advice a few times, and… how did you get over Nancy Wheeler?”

Once again, the boy managed to surprise Steve. “Why do you ask?”

“I… um. So… I… need to get over someone.”

“Oh. Oh! Alright. I see. I guess it was meeting new people? Don’t get me wrong, I… spent a lot of time into Nancy, she is… an amazing girl. So it wasn’t easy to get over her. But I started talking to you, kids, especially Dustin, and I met Robin, who’s my best friend… I didn’t start talking to no one with the sole purpose of forgetting Nancy, yeah, but I’d… I’d say it helped.”

“Ah, right. Thanks.”

Will got up to leave, but Steve called him again. “Hey, Byers! Leaving already? Not gonna tell me who’s the charming lady who stole Will Byers’ heart?”

The question paralyzed Will. His brain froze, and he didn’t know what to answer. Was it safe to reveal his biggest secret? Would Steve keep it? Would Steve _accept_ it? Will answered all these questions with a “no” inside his head, but it wasn’t like, at that time, he had an option. 

“You don’t need to tell—”

“Mike Wheeler,” Will answered simultaneously, without looking at Steve’s face. 

“Oh,” Steve answered. The silence made Will curious to turn around and check the guy’s eyes, but not curious enough for him to actually do it. “The Wheeler’s really are heartbreakers, aren’t they?”

Will smiled when he realized it was okay. He turned around. 

“They are. I gotta go back home now.”

“Right, right. I gotta go back to work, too, or else Robin’s gonna kill me,” Steve frowned, making Will laugh. “Anyway. See you later, Byers.”

As he left, Will whispered, “See you later, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a comment telling me what you thought about it!!!! also, if you wanna find me on twitter, i'm @wlwsrobin.


End file.
